Roderich and Bach
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: Something is running around Austria's house and it's up to Hungary, Chibitalia, and one extra person to help him track it down. Though, in the end, they discover it actually fits in.


**Author's Note: I needed to think up a story involving Roderich. Especially since I'm probably spelling his name wrong xD Yeha, that's a great start... anyways, good luck me! **

**Another wonderful plus about this story is......IT HAS NO DIALOGUE!!! Yep, I'm going to try and write a dialogue~less story. Shouldn't be **_**that **_**hard.....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

As a beuatiful melody drifted down the long hall way, a very annoying noise was on its way to disrupt it.

Austria filled his thoughts with a musical piece he had conducted on his own. The only thing he could take derichnotice of was the way the music blended together peacefully. He suddenly could smell the scent of his favorite dish being made-up. He placed his hands on his lap and listened to the wind blow through the trees. It sounded so much like the ocean. He closed his eyes and imagined the salty smell of the sea, the warm breeze tickle his cheek.

_Click, click, click, click!_ The strange sound of something pattering across the tile startled him out of his reverie. He looked across the room and just barely caught a glimpse of a orange tail disappear behind the door. He sighed and hoped it was just another pet Italy had found. He returned to focusing on his song but wasa at a loss for inspiration. His fingers glided across the ivory keys as he played what he already had. Lyrics seem to flaot through the air as his small servant drifted past the door with his broom.

The lyrics gave him inspiration and he managed a few more measures. The song mixed with the lyrics, which lingered at the door, seemed to mesh together and form a story. A simple story about freedom and downfall and peaceful times. After a few more measures, the lyrics seemed to fade away, thus ending the piano playing. Thats when he name was called for dinner. As he left the room, he smiled down at his young servant who had fallen asleep in the doorway.

After dinner, he began his way to his room when he heard the pitter-pattering again. He glanced down the hall to his right and watched a small grey and orange kitten walk down the hall. He blinked a few times before calling out to Italy. The boy shook his head when asked if that was his. Hungary also said it wasn't hers. That's when the chaos began.

Austria demanded that they get the cat out before it broke something or did anything horrible. Italy declared they should work together. Hungary happily agreed to this and, by fair vote, Austria was forced to work together as well. They split into two groups, Hungary with Italy, and Austria with. . . Prussia. . .somehow. Hungary started out her search with Italy in the southern end of Austria's home but found nothing. She wandered the hall as Italy sang Austria's and his new song.

Hungary loved the sound of Italy's voice and always found it calming, which made looking under around various things less stressfell. Once the song ended, she politely asked him to sing it again. Italy smiled at her and began cheerfully singing the beuatiful song. It could be heard all throughout the large house, even in the North end where Prussia looked through drawers. Austria got up from his knees and smiled once he remebered the song. He then saw the kitten run by and told Prussi he would try and divert it to the room the were in.

He ended up following the kitten all around and finally cornered it in the dining hall. The poor thing looked scared to death, but was ensured when he gingerly handled it. The kitten was so happy, it began to purr and rub against his chest. Austria continued to stroke the cat's fur. He named the cat Bach because, well, his imagination wasn't exactly the best in the world. When he heard Prussia stomping down the hall he turned. The kitten heard the intruder and jumped from Austria's arms and took off in the other direction.

Austria glared as Prussia just barely missed stepping on Bach. Then they heard a dreadful crash, which brought alarm to Austria. He pushed past Prussia and ran towards the area the sound came from. He had found Hungary holding Italy with a shattered vase in front of them. Italy was staring at the vase wide-eyed and scared. Hungary explained that Italy saw the cat run under the table and went for it bbut missed and knocked down the vase. She had just barely nabbed him before it fell nd crashed on his head.

He sighed and sent her for a broom and to clean it up. Italy apologized incessently, but Austria easily forgave him, under Prussia's suggestion. Prussia then saw the cat and took off after it. The cat, alarmed, stood it's hair on end and hissed and spat at him. Prussia bent down to pet Bach,but was bitten in return to his friendly gesture. Prussia's eyebrows knotted together as he frowned and explained the animal is dangerous. Italy shook his head and said that he was just scared. Austria walked over to the kitten, but it ran off in the direction of the room which contained his precious piano. Ordering that the other two stay and wait for Hungary, he followed it quietly.

He paused iin the doorway when he heard his piano making noise. He walked in and found the kitten jabbing at the keys, then sniffing at them curiously before pressing a new one. Austria laughed quietly to himself. He told the cat, but also himself, that Bach seemed like the perfect name for the cat. He walked over and gently picked the kitten up. Startled, the cat scrached and ripped Austria's sleeve. Austria paid no attention and set Bach in his lap and began to play the piano, Bach watching intently like he too, could learn how to play the piano. The two drifted into otheir own music filled worlds.

Hungary peered around the door, Prussia and Italy not far behind her, and found her master smiling with the kitten pawing at the keys. Every now and again, he would chuckle when Bach hit a bad chord and shrunk back. She smiled, knowing all was right in the house. But soon her smile was replaced with a frown when she realized they couldn't keep pets in his house. But maybe, _maybe,_ Bach would be the exception.

He wasn't, soon after catching him, Austria took a trip to see Greece and gave Bach to him. He warned he would be visiting often to see how happy he was. He mentioned how Bach enjoyed piano and other music along with he liked to play hide-and-seek. Greece smiled and happily took the kitten from Austria's arms. When he tried to pet him, Bach bit Greece. Prussia laughed, knowing the same thing happened to him the first time they met. Bach still doesn't Prussia, and vice-versa.

**Mini Note: ****Oh em g's!!! that was fun to write :D i wanna write more Austria filled fics now!! ~runs off to think up ideas for Austria or Roderich stories~**

**Grazie,**

**SRY**

**Please review my awesome readers ;D**

**And myabe Bach won't bite you xD**


End file.
